Superman: Tierra-23
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Conoce a Calvin Ellis, el Superman de "Tierra-23", un mundo paralelo del Multiverso DC muy particular! Todos sabemos que aparte de ser el mayor superhéroe de su mundo, Calvin también es el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Pero, ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Qué sucedió antes de convertirse en el Primer Mandatario de los USA? ¡Averígualo en esta historia!


**SUPERMAN: TIERRA 23**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en el personaje creado por Grant Morrison y Tom Nguyen)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Calvin Ellis esperaba pacientemente la llegada del tren en la vieja estación de Smallville, Louisiana. Era un bello joven negro de tan solo veinte años de edad e iba vestido con ropa sport y cargando un bolso con todas sus pertenencias encima. Mientras aguardaba el medio de transporte que lo llevaría al norte, recordó la charla que había sostenido con su madre algunas horas antes:

 _-Sigo sin entender por qué vas a ir en tren pudiendo volar directamente hasta allá – dijo ella._

 _-Volar es una forma muy rápida de moverme, Ma – le explicó él – Quiero que esto lleve su tiempo. Lo necesito, para pensar._

 _-Has tenido años para pensar en ello, hijo._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero quiero que esto sea distinto. Que sea más real._

En el presente, Calvin suspiró. El tren apareció finalmente sobre las vías. El joven no tardó en abordarlo. Tomó asiento al lado de una ventanilla y se dedicó a observar el paisaje durante todo el trayecto hacia Metrópolis, pensando sobre su futuro…

Su llegada a la gran urbe norteña, la bien llamada "Ciudad del Mañana" fue tranquila. Metrópolis era un sitio de altos rascacielos, descollantes torres de acero y cristal que se elevaban hacia el cielo compitiendo por ver cuál era la más alta de todas. Caminando con su bolso a cuestas, el muchacho se alojó en un viejo hotel de los suburbios, una pensión económica, flexible para su –actualmente– escaso poder adquisitivo.

La dueña del hotelucho, una matrona madura rodeada de gatos de todos los colores y tamaños, le acompañó hasta su habitación después de registrarse y le abrió la puerta, para posteriormente entregarle la llave.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse por aquí, señor Ellis? – inquirió, observando suspicazmente cómo el joven negro se instalaba en el apartamento.

-¿La verdad, señora Norris? Aun no lo sé.

-Bueno… perdone que sea tan curiosa, pero… ¿Trabaja, estudia…?

-En noviembre pasado terminé el Secundario en Smallville, mi pueblo natal – explicó Calvin, educadamente. La vieja lo miraba frunciendo el ceño detrás de unas gafas de gruesos cristales, mientras sostenía un gato gordo y anaranjado entre sus rollizos brazos – No tenía pensado ir más allá, de momento.

-Ah. Mi sobrino Ed también acabó el Secundario aquí, en Metrópolis, y como usted tampoco tenía pensado ir más allá.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Ahora, el muy imbécil está encerrado en un correccional de menores, por vago y drogadicto.

-Cielos. Siento oír eso, Sra. Norris – Calvin asintió. La mujer no se movía de la puerta del apartamento. No sabía cómo sacársela de encima sin faltarle el respeto.

-En fin…- la vieja pareció entender que sobraba en el lugar. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse. Ya se estaba marchando cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia el muchacho – Infórmeme cuando sepa si va a estar por acá mucho tiempo o no, ¿quiere?

-Claro. Lo haré. Gracias.

-Y tenga cuidado si va a salir por esta zona al caer la noche. ¿Sabe cómo le llaman a este vecindario?

-No.

-"El Barrio Suicida" – la señora Norris sonrió macabramente, mientras Calvin cerraba la puerta tras ella – Le llaman así porque sólo un suicida andaría por sus calles sin compañía al caer el Sol. Queda avisado.

-Lo tendré presente. Gracias, señora.

* * *

Pese a la advertencia de su casera, al atardecer Calvin salió igual a la calle. Llevaba puesto un buzo con la capucha echada sobre su cabeza y caminaba por las veredas, observando el paisaje urbano a su alrededor. Su mirada reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza, soledad y melancolía. De hecho, pasó delante de un restaurante y se quedó observando a los comensales un buen rato antes de seguir su rumbo…

Atravesaba un callejón en penumbras cuando un hombre armado le salió al paso. Apuntándolo con su pistola, el delincuente le exigió su dinero a los gritos.

-Creo que debería bajar esa pistola – le recomendó Calvin, muy tranquilo – y seguir con su camino.

-¿Qué dices, negro idiota? – el ladrón le puso el arma en la frente, entre ceja y ceja – ¡Repítelo!

Pero Calvin no lo hizo. Se limitó a moverse supervelozmente y de un manotazo, le sustrajo la pistola al criminal. Luego con una sola mano la apretó, destrozándola.

-¿Qué diablos…? – empezó a tartamudear el tipo, fuertemente impresionado.

Miró al joven de piel oscura a la cara y vio cómo sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con fuerza, iluminados por una luz roja que crecía en intensidad.

-Largo – siseó Calvin. Fue todo lo que necesitó. El ladrón se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo.

El muchacho lo observó huir sin intentar perseguirlo. Cuando el incidente hubo pasado, el brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos se apagó, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, suspiró ruidosamente y continuó su camino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Estadio de Metrópolis.**

 **Tiempo después…**

Los jugadores de Rugby se apiñaban delante de su entrenador. Éste repasó la lista de aspirantes para entrar al equipo una vez más. Cuando llegó al nombre de Calvin, volvió a parpadear y le dedicó una nueva mirada al muchacho negro. Rodeado de aquellos hombres altos y forzudos se veía como pez fuera del agua. Sí, Calvin también era musculoso y su condición física era atlética, pero –según criterios personales del entrenador– no daba para rugbier.

-Hijo… ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – le preguntó.

-Pues estoy aquí, entrenador – dijo Calvin, simplemente – ¿Qué pierde con probarme?

-¿Yo? Salvo tiempo, nada. Tú podrías perder los dientes, dislocarte un hombro, torcerte una pierna… - el comentario del entrenador, absolutamente preocupado por aquél muchacho, despertó la hilaridad del resto de los presentes. Sólo bastó una mirada del experto hombre de deportes para acallarlos a todos – Oh. ¡Diablos! Está bien, Ellis. Haremos una prueba. Pero será bajo tu propio riesgo, ¿vale?

-Muy bien.

Hizo sonar su silbato. Todo el equipo se puso en posición. Con el casco puesto, Calvin hizo lo mismo. Enfrente tenía a un muchacho de casi su misma edad que lo miraba sobradoramente.

-Me llamo Steve – le susurró – Steve Lombard. No tienes ninguna posibilidad, _"negrito"_ – afirmó, sonriendo.

Calvin se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Justo en ese momento, el entrenador dio la voz de inicio a la maniobra e hizo sonar otra vez el silbato.

Lo que pasó a continuación dejó a todos con la boca abierta…

En solo unos segundos, Lombard acabó por el piso y Calvin tenía el balón entre sus manos, corriendo a toda velocidad por la pista. Cuando el resto del equipo quiso echársele encima, tuvieron el mismo destino que el primer rugbier.

El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato por tercera vez. A esas alturas, el aspirante había llegado al otro extremo del estadio, con el balón en las manos e ¡intacto!

-Que me lleve el Diablo – el hombre se sacó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza, perplejo. Observó el tendal de cuerpos adoloridos desparramados por el suelo y luego a Calvin – Hijo… ni se te ocurra moverte otra vez.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-¿Eh? ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Ha sido magnifico! – al fin, una sonrisa de genuino placer e interés se dibujó en su rostro – ¡Hijo, eres el futuro capitán y estrella de este equipo!

-¡Pero…! – protestó Steve Lombard. Con un gesto autoritario, el entrenador lo mandó a callar.

-Lombard, estás fuera. _¡Recoge tus cosas y márchate de una puta vez!_

Calvin miró al rugbier. Vio el desencanto en su rostro, la desilusión, el gesto derrotado con el que se sacó el casco y marchó al vestuario… y se sintió mal.

-Tienes un gran futuro en el mundo de los deportes, muchacho – lo felicitaba el entrenador, palmeándole la espalda. Sin embargo, con sus próximas palabras Calvin lo dejó totalmente mudo.

-¿Sabe qué? – dijo, sacándose el casco – Creo que no. Esto no es lo mío. Gracias, de todos modos – se lo entregó al hombre y se marchó. Un pesado silencio lo acompañó hasta que salió del estadio.

* * *

 **Laboratorios STAR.**

 **Un par de días más tarde.**

-Le agradezco que haya venido a vernos, señor Ellis – dijo el Prof. Emil Hamilton, acomodándose las gafas de montura metálica y observando al joven sentado delante de él. Ambos se hallaban en el interior de la oficina del científico y Director del importante Centro de Investigación Tecnológica – pero me temo que por el momento no estamos buscando personal en formación, así que…

-Entiendo. ¿Y no podría hacer una excepción en este caso? – inquirió Calvin, esperanzado. Hamilton suspiró. Torció los labios bajo la poblada barba.

-Sr. Ellis… Calvin… Laboratorios STAR contrata todos los años a los mejores estudiantes, salidos todos ellos de Harvard, Yale o Princeton. Son muchachos que gracias a su arduo trabajo y sus duros esfuerzos, se ganan su puesto. Comprenderás que si hacemos una excepción, no estaríamos siendo justos. Lo siento, pero no. No se puede hacer eso.

El Prof. Hamilton acompañó por un largo pasillo a Calvin un rato después, conduciéndolo a la salida. El científico se deshacía en corteses disculpas políticamente correctas mientras el chico y él avanzaban hasta la puerta. Atinaron a pasar justo frente a un gran ventanal y Calvin se paró. Detrás del vidrio reforzado un grupo de investigadores embutidos en batas blancas se ufanaban haciendo algo en un aseado laboratorio.

-¿En qué trabajan esas personas? – preguntó.

-Oh… bien… nuevas fuentes de obtención energética – Hamilton volvió a acomodarse los lentes – Concretamente, gracias a la manipulación físico-química del agua salada. Están a tan solo dos ecuaciones de resolver el problema.

-¿Y cuantos años hace que vienen trabajando en ello?

-Tres años, aproximadamente. ¿Por qué?

Calvin guardó silencio por un rato. Observó unas ecuaciones matemáticas dibujadas en una pizarra dentro del laboratorio.

-¿Tiene papel y lápiz? – dijo.

-¿Para qué?

-Alcáncemelos y verá.

Intrigado –e irritado un poco– el Prof. Hamilton accedió al pedido. Calvin garabateó una nueva serie de ecuaciones y le entregó la hoja al científico antes de irse.

-Lléveselo a esa gente – le dijo y se marchó.

Hamilton observó las ecuaciones. Pestañeó y se encogió de hombros. Entró en el laboratorio y le enseñó la hoja con garabatos al líder del equipo. El otro científico leyó el contenido y abrió los ojos como platos. Llegó incluso a palidecer.

-¿Cómo consiguió esto? ¿Quién se lo dio? – preguntó.

-Un joven aspirante a ingresar a nuestra empresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Kurt? ¿Qué…?

-¿No se da cuenta? ¡Estas ecuaciones…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Son la solución a nuestro problema! – estalló el otro – ¡Ese chico es un genio! ¡Resolvió todo el problema!

-Santo cielo… - ahora fue el turno de Hamilton de palidecer.

-¡Tres años! ¡Tres años trabajamos en este proyecto y lo único que nos faltaba era esto! ¡El que escribió esto es un genio, profesor! ¡Dígame que lo contrató! ¡Dígame que trabajara con nosotros! ¡Dígame que no lo dejó ir sin más! _¡Dígamelo!_

Pero Hamilton no pudo decir absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Esa misma tarde, Calvin llamó a su madre por teléfono. Ambos charlaron un rato bien largo sobre el presente y el futuro del muchacho en Metrópolis…

-¿Y qué tal va tu búsqueda de empleo? – quiso saber ella. Calvin suspiró y se recostó en la cama de su dormitorio, con el teléfono celular pegado al oído.

-Pues… estoy en eso, Ma. Estoy viendo entre el abanico de opciones cuál me conviene… y cuál _nos conviene_. Si voy a trabajar en algo, debe ser algo que nos deje un buen pasar económico a ambos.

-Ah… No te preocupes por mí, hijo – replicó su madre – Tengo esta casa, mi pensión, mis recuerdos de tu padre… y te tengo a ti. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – hizo una pausa. Sonrió – Cuando crías a un hijo alto, moreno y guapo, y le oyes decir _"me gustaría darte esto…"_ Bueno, eso está bien. Pero lo que _realmente_ quisiera yo escuchar es: _"Esto es lo que quiero para mí. Vivir la vida y cumplir mis sueños"_. ¿Me entiendes?

-Más o menos. ¿Eso no es ser un poco egoísta?

-Tesoro… no lo es para nada. ¿Sabes cómo se llama a eso? _"Labrarte un futuro"_. Mi mayor felicidad, hijo mío, es saber que tú eres feliz. Verte realizado y satisfecho con lo que elijas en la vida. Eso sería lo máximo para mí.

Calvin sonrió con dulzura. Casi podía imaginarse a su madre del otro lado de la línea, mientras hablaba con él: una bella mujer adulta de piel oscura, sentada en un sillón de mimbre en el porche de su casa en Louisiana, mirando la puesta de Sol sobre los sauces que rodeaban la vieja vivienda ubicada a las afueras de Smallville.1

-¿Qué sigue ahora? – le preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-He concertado una cita con el editor de un importante periódico – le informó su hijo, parándose y acercándose a la ventana de su habitación. Observó en la distancia la silueta de un enorme rascacielos coronado por un globo terráqueo giratorio de metal en su cima – Se llama Perry White… y el nombre del periódico es "Daily Planet".

-Suena interesante… ¿Vas a ser reportero?

-Vamos a ver. Primero el editor tiene que contratarme, Ma.

-Seguro que lo hará. Despreocúpate. Eres muy bueno con la parte escrita, hijo.

-Gracias.

-Cualquier novedad que vaya surgiendo, mantenme al tanto por favor…

-Descuida. Lo haré.

-¿Calvin?

-¿Sí, mamá?

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

Calvin sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Tú crees?

-Absolutamente. Ya sabes cómo pensaba él y cuáles eran sus ideas.

Silencio. Por un rato.

-Te dejo, amor – se despidió ella – Seguramente tienes que madrugar. Buenas noches. Suerte. Con todo.

-Gracias. Te quiero.

-Yo también. Mucho… Cuídate – colgó.

Calvin apagó el celular. Permaneció sumido en el más absoluto silencio, mientras miraba por la ventana la silueta del Planet.

* * *

 **Redacción del Daily Planet.**

 **Oficina de Perry White. Al día siguiente.**

Perry White leía atentamente el currículo de Calvin mientras el muchacho aguardaba de pie ante él. Insólitamente y pese a su singular apellido, White era un hombre de piel oscura de cierta edad mayor.2 El joven aspirante a trabajar en su periódico esperó hasta que el editor acabó su lectura, se quitó las gafas y lo observó a los ojos.

-Bueno, hijo. Decir "impecable" no sería hacerte justicia. Tu currículo es excelente…

-Gracias, señor.

-…Lamentablemente, el Planet no pasa por su mejor momento financiero y económico. Seré honesto contigo: _despido a más gente de la que contrato_. Si te tomo, podrías correr el riesgo de acabar en la calle a las 24 horas. ¿Comprendes?

-Por supuesto, señor. Pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Realmente, necesito el dinero…

White asintió. En silencio, sus dedos tamborilearon sobre su escritorio. Finalmente, pareció tomar una decisión.

-Te diré qué haremos: entraras a prueba. El sueldo no será excesivo, pero sí justo. Si ves que te conviene (y, lo más importante, si veo que _me convienes_ ) quedaras fijo en el staff. Si pasa lo contrario, bueno… te desearé mucha suerte y podrás seguir tu rumbo. ¿Qué te parece el convenio?

-Aceptable. No lo defraudaré, Sr. White.

-Eso espero – Perry se puso de pie. Le estrechó la mano al joven. Luego, llamó a su secretaria, una guapa chica pelirroja – Deborah, enséñale el área de trabajo por favor. Que vaya viendo el panorama y conozca a los compañeros.

-Sí, jefe – la chica condujo a Calvin en una visita guiada por la redacción – Por cierto, me dicen "Debbie". Mucho gusto – le sonrió.

-El gusto es mío.

-¿Debbie? – la llamo alguien apenas cruzaron un pasillo. La muchacha pelirroja se volvió. Otra chica se les acercaba, una chica muy especial…

Apenas la miró, el corazón de Calvin Ellis empezó a latir muy aprisa. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido. ¿Realmente, era para tanto la conmoción que la recién llegada le había provocado? La estudió más detenidamente mientras hablaba con su guía…

Era una muchacha morena, de piel oscura como la suya, muy bonita. Había algo en su porte, en su postura, que demostraba decisión y un férreo carácter. Por un instante, Calvin tuvo la certeza de hallarse ante la versión juvenil de su madre. Por el apasionamiento y la fuerza de su tono de voz, no le quedó ninguna duda de que ambas tenían _muchísimo_ en común…

-Oh – luego de hablar tan concentrada con ella, Deborah casi se había olvidado de él. Hizo las presentaciones – Calvin, ella es Louise Lane. Louise, él es Calvin Ellis. El jefe lo tomó a prueba. Trabajará con nosotros.

-Mucho gusto – Calvin le estrechó la mano. La periodista morena le dedicó una sonrisa simpática de cortesía y se volvió hacia su compañera – Tengo que irme. Por favor no te olvides de decirle al jefe lo que te comenté, Deb. ¿Sí? Hazme ese favor.

-Claro. Despreocúpate.

Cuando Louise Lane se hubo marchado, la impresión que había provocado en Calvin no mermó ni un ápice. Permaneció en silencio todo lo que duró el tour por la redacción del Planet pensando en ella. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se sentía a gusto allí, en ese lugar. _¿Había dado finalmente con el trabajo apropiado para él? ¿Su futuro estaba en el periodismo gráfico?_ No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que si con esto podía seguir viendo a aquella chica, entonces quería seguir haciéndolo…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Calvin flotaba lentamente en el espacio, observando la Tierra. Había volado hasta allí con una facilidad pasmosa. Su superoído captaba los sonidos provenientes del planeta a sus pies, en todos los idiomas imaginables, en todas las frecuencias posibles. Él podía oírlos a todos; suplicas, llantos, rezos, exclamaciones de gozo, lamentos… todo en su conjunto formaba un telón de fondo que contrastaba enormemente con el inmutable silencio del negro vacío estelar.

Allí, suspendido entre el mundo conocido y lo desconocido del infinito universo, Calvin recordó el pasado, _su_ pasado. Cuando era niño y tenía seis años de edad. Fue cuando lo supo: **que era adoptado y que no era de este mundo**.

-¿De dónde vengo? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy? – había preguntado. Seis años. Un negrito precioso sentado en un sillón en el living-comedor de su casa, frente a sus padres adoptivos. Un niño que a su vez parecía adulto, por su madurez mental.

-No lo sabemos, hijo – tuvo que admitir su padre, un hombre trabajador de piel oscura y mirada noble, quien junto con su esposa, observaba al pequeño con amor y preocupación – Te juro por Dios que no lo sabemos. Habíamos decidido no contártelo hasta que fueras lo bastante grande como para entenderlo… pero tal y como van las cosas, con tu madre hemos optado por decírtelo ahora y así evitar… futuros problemas.

-No sabemos de dónde vienes – intervino su madre – pero sí cómo llegaste a nosotros. Eso podemos contártelo. Y mostrarte lo único que rescatamos, lo único que quedó como testimonio de la forma en que llegaste, entre nuestras manos…

Y entonces se lo contaron. Cómo ambos iban en auto por la ruta, no lejos de allí, cuando la nave que le trajo a la Tierra se estrelló cerca. Su padre había parado el vehículo y bajado junto con su madre, acercándose al humeante cráter. Y dentro, en el extraño cohete espacial, le encontraron: _un bebé precioso, llorando_.

No lo habían dudado ni un segundo. Lo rescataron y se lo llevaron consigo, para posteriormente adoptarlo y hacerlo pasar como hijo legitimo suyo. Lo bien que habían hecho en sacarlo de allí; momentos después de que ambos se marcharan con él, llegaron los del Ejercito con sus helicópteros y sus equipos, y la zona fue un hervidero de actividad por varias horas hasta que se fueron, llevándose con ellos la extraña nave alienígena.

-Esto fue todo lo que pudimos sacar del cohete, junto contigo – le dijo su madre, enseñándole el contenido guardado celosamente dentro de una vieja caja. Calvin miró y vio un curioso cristal azul, muy similar a un cuarzo – Me temo que no es mucho…

Aquello solo bastaba. Ahora lo sabía. La forma en que el cristal había sido tallado y cortado… no existía técnica alguna en este mundo que lograra tal perfección, tal belleza.

Aquel objeto era la prueba cabal que confirmó la veracidad de las palabras de sus padres: **él no era de este mundo**. No era de la Tierra.

Era extraterrestre.

" _¿Quién soy en verdad?"_ , pensó Calvin, en el presente y mientras desde el espacio miraba al planeta suspendido a sus pies, _"¿De dónde vengo? ¿Cuál es mi destino?"_

Las preguntas nunca habían obtenido respuestas, de modo que cuando voló de regreso hacia abajo, de vuelta a Metrópolis, no tuvo ninguna esperanza de descubrirlas.

Pese a la amargura de sus pensamientos, lo que él no sabía tampoco era que el destino le tenía reservada muchísimas sorpresas y todo eso, sólo en las próximas 24 horas siguientes…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Metrópolis. Por la mañana.**

Un helicóptero militar descendía en el helipuerto del enorme rascacielos ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Su pasajero no tardó en bajar y junto con una escolta compuesta por hombres de seguridad, penetró en un ascensor que lo llevó a las profundidades de la tierra. Desconocido por todos, debajo del edificio funcionaba un gran laboratorio de alta tecnología fuertemente custodiado por soldados. Allí, y luego de registrar sus huellas digitales y someterse a un escáner de retina, el recién llegado pudo penetrar en lo que parecía ser una amplia cámara acorazada. Ocupando el centro de la misma y obteniendo la atención de todo el personal técnico y científico presente, había un extraño cohete de diseño alienígena… la misma nave –ahora medio destrozada– que había traído a la Tierra a Calvin Ellis hacía 20 años atrás.

-General Lee – dijo alguien, a modo de saludo al visitante – Bienvenido. Lo esperaba…

El viejo militar observó al sujeto que se le acercaba, extendiéndole la mano para estrechar la suya. Se trataba de un hombre calvo, vestido con una bata blanca, el uniforme clásico de un científico. De hecho, eso es lo que ese sujeto era: _un científico_. Quizás el mejor del mundo.

-Dr. Luthor – el General lo saludó. A continuación, volvió a mirar la nave – Dígame que tenemos algo.

-No lo habría mandado a llamar de no ser así – Lex Luthor sonrió, astuto – Hicieron falta 60 años para traducir la Piedra de Rosetta, descubierta por los ejércitos de Napoleón en 1798… los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto, hallados en 1947, aún están traduciéndose. Esto, por el contrario, se ha resistido 20 años a revelar sus secretos… hasta ahora.

Luthor hizo una pausa dramática, mientras conducía al militar ante su terminal de ordenador.

-Hicieron bien en traérmelo – declaró el científico, tecleando algo en un tablero – Gracias a los recursos de Lexcorp, hemos conseguido enormes progresos.

-Infórmeme de todo ello.

-Aunque todavía seguimos intentando descubrir para qué servían los distintos componentes de la nave, sabemos con certeza que la ciencia usada en su construcción está avanzada por sobre la nuestra por muchos años luz. Analizando el vehículo minuciosamente, hemos descubierto un dato fundamental: **sólo podía contener a un único ocupante**.

El General Lee miró al científico, pensativo.

-Cuando descubrimos el objeto, allá en Louisiana hace 20 años, estaba vacío – recordó – Lo que entonces quiere decir es que su único ocupante salió del interior antes de que nosotros llegáramos…

-Exacto. Pero hay un detalle más – Lex señaló al cohete – El tamaño del compartimento en el que supuestamente viajó el alienígena. Es pequeño… muy pequeño.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Piense, General: el compartimento tiene el tamaño _exacto_ de un bebé terrícola.

-Un bebé…- el militar asintió, comprendiendo al fin las implicaciones del caso - ¡Alguien lo encontró y se lo llevó!

-Exacto.

-Pero eso sucedió hace 20 años… ¿Usted cree que el alienígena…?

-¿…Sigue vivo? Es posible. Totalmente factible, de hecho.

-¿Y por qué no hemos tenido noticias de él hasta ahora?

-Porque no es tonto, General. Sin duda, sabe que le buscarían. El hecho es que la criatura sigue por allí fuera, suelta.

-Dios mío…

-Hay más.

-¿Más? ¿Qué?

-También hemos descubierto que el visitante alienígena debía traer algo valioso consigo…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

-A través de ciertas pruebas sometidas al interior del vehículo – explicó Lex – hallamos rastros de una potente radiación. Inocua, para la vida biológica, pero sin duda potente. Fuese lo que fuese el objeto que la provocó, ha desaparecido con el extraterrestre.

-Demonios…

-Sin embargo, luego de revisar los computadores internos del cohete, hemos descubierto algo que nos da una idea _aproximada_ de lo que era…

Luthor acabó de teclear en su tablero. Una serie de símbolos en un idioma extraño desfilaron por la pantalla de su terminal.

-Este es un claro ejemplo del idioma extraterrestre de nuestro visitante. Luego de una exhaustiva revisión lingüística mediante un avanzado software de Lexcorp, he traducido una parte – Lex presionó otra tecla – Fíjese usted lo que dice. Es el nombre del objeto perdido.

El General Lee leyó la traducción, maravillado.

- _"La Luz de Krypton"_ – parpadeó. Miró a Luthor – ¿Krypton?

-El nombre del planeta de origen de nuestro forastero – Lex sonrió – Krypton. Si el objeto se llama _"La Luz de Krypton"_ , eso solo quiere decir que se trataría de un avanzado dispositivo energético.

-¿Un arma?

-Posiblemente.

Se hizo el silencio… roto solamente por el teléfono celular del General, que sonó con fuerza en ese momento.

-Lee, diga – atendió.

-General, aquí Fuego Rojo Uno.

-Adelante, Fuego Rojo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nuestros satélites de vigilancia global han detectado un objeto desconocido penetrando nuestra atmosfera…

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Me llaman por un meteorito que cae? Fuego Rojo, estoy en mitad de algo muy importante.

-General… el objeto ha empezado a frenar. Se dirige lento y seguro hacia su posición, señor. Creemos que muy pronto será visible sobre los cielos de Metrópolis.

El militar cortó la llamada. Con el rostro pálido, se volvió hacia Luthor.

-¿General? ¿Qué sucede?

-Parece… parece que nuestro visitante espacial pronto tendrá compañía. Vienen a buscarlo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Calvin volvía a su apartamento en el hotel donde se alojaba cuando lo sorprendió el paso del camión de los bomberos haciendo sonar la sirena a todo volumen por la calle. Una especie de corazonada o sexto sentido lo urgió entonces a apurar el paso. Llegó para encontrar su hotel envuelto en llamas, con el epicentro del incendio iniciándose en su apartamento.

No lo pensó más de una vez: arrojó la bolsa con las compras del supermercado al piso y moviéndose velozmente, atravesó el férreo control policial, dejó atrás a los bomberos que subían por las escaleras y entró en su cuarto…

Lo recibió una cortina de humo y fuego. El calor era terrible, sofocante, pero gracias a sus poderes y su condición extraterrestre, no sufrió daño alguno. Le bastó una mirada para descubrir el origen del siniestro: _el bolso con sus pertenencias_. Carbonizado, su contenido había sido destruido menos un objeto, un objeto muy especial.

El cristal azul.

Cuando había decidido viajar a Metrópolis, otra especie de corazonada inexplicable le impelió a incluir entre sus cosas aquel objeto alienígena. Tal vez por ser algo de un origen en común con él, o tal vez por otra razón no del todo clara. Fuera como fuera, había traído el cristal consigo, mismo que ahora brillaba con fuerza, cargado de una energía incomprensible.

En tan solo una fracción de segundo, Calvin comprendió que no podía dejar eso allí. Los bomberos –que ya venían– no podían descubrirlo. Nadie podía hacerlo. A riesgo de resultar dañado, tomó el cristal con la mano y saltó por una ventana. El objeto crepitaba y zumbaba entre sus dedos, pero no lo soltó. Más rápido que una bala, Calvin voló lejos de ojos curiosos y en medio de una obra en construcción abandonada, se dedicó a estudiarlo detenidamente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede? – se preguntó. El brillo del cristal parecía irse intensificando segundo a segundo. Como un corazón, la luz se volvió rítmica, pulsátil – Está… ¡Está latiendo! ¡Está latiendo como si estuviera vivo! – exclamó. Sorprendentemente, sobre la superficie del objeto se materializaron unos símbolos. Letras, en un alfabeto desconocido… o no tanto, ya que Calvin encontró que, por alguna razón, podía leerlas – _"La Luz de Krypton"_ – recitó.

No tuvo tiempo para el asombro. En cuanto pronunció las palabras, el cristal descargó sobre él una poderosa onda energética… y el mundo a su alrededor se borró, reemplazado por una serie de visiones alucinantes…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Metrópolis sucedieron otras cosas…

En el edificio del Planet, Louise Lane y Perry White discutían en el interior de la oficina del editor del periódico cuando los sorprendió el temblor. Los dos se miraron, confundidos, y entonces oyeron los gritos. Saliendo del despacho a las apuradas, descubrieron que todo el personal de la redacción observaba al exterior por una ventana, con caras de espanto.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó White.

-¡Mire! – le respondió alguien, señalando fuera – ¡Arriba, en el cielo!

White así lo hizo, lo mismo que Louise. Los dos se quedaron helados.

Flotando sobre la ciudad, una gigantesca nave extraterrestre, un acorazado estelar potente había llegado. Su sola visión provocó el terror generalizado en todo el mundo y la huida en masa, en estampida, de toda la gente.

Alertados de la presencia del intruso intergaláctico, la Fuerza Aérea estadounidense fue la primera en movilizarse. Partiendo desde una base cercana, varios aviones caza acudieron al encuentro del impresionante navío. Fueron recibidos de manera inesperada por la abrupta salida por una gran compuerta de varias naves pequeñas, deslizadores mortales, los cuales procedieron a atacarlos mediante la emisión de pulsos energéticos.

El cielo sobre Metrópolis se llenó de explosiones y de combates aéreos. Los extraterrestres no dudaron en demostrar su poderío aniquilando a los aviones sin piedad. Lejos de echarse para atrás y desoyendo las advertencias de Perry, Louise bajó a la calle para cubrir la noticia desde el mismo centro del combate. No fue sola, sin embargo: un joven fotógrafo pelirrojo llamado James Olsen la acompañó.

"Jimmy", como le decían los amigos, portaba su cámara digital y junto con su compañera, no dudó en hacer varias tomas de la zona de guerra. Alrededor de ambos y en el cielo, se sucedían los estallidos y los ataques. Era una autentica masacre.

* * *

Mientras la invasión se llevaba a cabo, envuelto por la energía del cristal, Calvin sufría una serie de visiones increíbles…

Se veía a sí mismo como un bebé recostado en alguna parte. Dos personas de piel oscura y ropas extrañas lo rodeaban. Dos personas que resultaban ser sus verdaderos padres: Jor-El y Lara.3

-Estará solo – escuchó decir a Lara, una bellísima morena, una diosa hermosa de ébano – Será como ellos, pero no será uno de ellos.

-Lo sé – respondió su padre, un hombre negro fornido y de augusta presencia – Pero será fuerte… casi indestructible. Y lo más importante: **vivirá**.

Calvin observaba todo este drama de dos formas: como una presencia incorpórea en la escena y desde la perspectiva del bebé que por aquél entonces era. Esa doble visión era alucinante e inexplicable, pero en ese momento aquello le parecía absolutamente lo más normal del mundo.

Jor-El lo tomó entre sus brazos. Mejor dicho, tomó a su Yo-infante. Lo colocó dentro de un cohete, la nave que iba a llevarlo a la Tierra. Lo depositó en ella con sumo cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego, le habló:

-Kal-El, hijo mío. Sé fuerte. Te espera un largo viaje. Pero no estarás solo. Contigo irá la Luz de Krypton, para que nuestros enemigos no puedan tocarla y profanarla con sus sucias manos. He programado en ella todo el conocimiento que necesitaras… y he añadido también a un ayudante fiel. Una IA de mi invención, que despertará y te ayudará cuando el momento llegue. Él será tu guía y tu mentor cuando nosotros ya no estemos. Escúchale.

Jor-El colocó junto al bebé el cristal azul. Justo en ese momento una puerta de la habitación voló en pedazos. Unos soldados vestidos con armaduras y cascos negros entraron, seguidos por un sujeto de semblante sombrío, maligno. Miró a la pareja severamente y habló:

-La Luz de Krypton – exigió – Entréguenmela. Ahora.

-Nunca será tuya, Ty-Zor – dijo Jor-El, valientemente – ¡Nunca podrás tocarla!

-Imbécil. ¡Dame lo que te he pedido, o de lo contrario morirás!

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, antes que dejar que te la lleves y se la entregues a tu padre…

Ty-Zor miró al otro con desdén.

-Pobre Jor-El. Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡El Consejo ha caído! ¡Krypton se inclina ante el poder de Zod!

-Mientras la Luz exista, nadie se arrodillara ante ese tirano. Y mientras mi hijo viva, la esperanza de la libertad vivirá con él.

El rostro de Ty-Zor se iluminó, con la comprensión.

-El niño – miró al bebé dentro del cohete – ¡La Luz va con él! ¡Tráiganmelo!

Pero antes de que sus soldados pudieran hacerlo, Jor-El activó el vehículo. La compuerta se cerró y el cohete salió disparado hacia el infinito, perdiéndose…

Las visiones acabaron. Liberado de ellas, Calvin parpadeó. El brillo del cristal había aminorado, hasta volverse tolerable. Una voz surgió de él… una voz amistosa y potente.

-HOLA, KAL-EL. FINALMENTE, LUEGO DE 20 AÑOS TERRESTRES DE ESPERA, TÚ Y YO PODEMOS HABLAR.

-¿Quién… eres tú?

-SOY BRAINIAC. TU PADRE, JOR-EL, ME CREÓ. ME INCORPORÓ A ESTE CRISTAL Y ME ENCOMENDÓ LA MISION DE GUIARTE EN TU DESTINO. NO TEMAS. HE VENIDO A AYUDARTE.

Calvin iba a formular una nueva pregunta cuando el sonido de varias explosiones en las alturas llamó su atención. Miró hacia allí… y vio la gran nave alienígena flotando sobre la ciudad y el ataque aéreo.

-¡Dios mío! – gritó.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

Aun a costa de arriesgar sus vidas, Louise Lane y Jimmy Olsen continuaban en mitad de la calle contemplando la batalla aérea. Pero pronto algo iba a cambiar. Otra compuerta se abrió en la panza del acorazado galáctico. Un vehículo diferente descendió, aterrizando en el Parque Centenario, justo en medio de los tanques de guerra que las Fuerzas Armadas habían movilizado.

-¿Y ahora, qué? – preguntó Louise.

-Un conocido mío, que estuvo trabajando en Irak y Afganistán me dijo que, a fin de eliminar a un objetivo enemigo, siempre se recurre a la misma estrategia – comentó Jimmy – Primero, bombardeo. Luego, el control de los cielos… finalmente, el desembarco.

Fijó su cámara en el vehículo recién llegado. Una puerta enorme se estaba abriendo, al mismo tiempo en que se extendía una pasarela.

-La infantería está aquí – dijo y tomó una foto.

Un ejército de soldados enfundados en negras armaduras apareció. Bajaron todos juntos y detrás de ellos venían dos sujetos singulares: un hombre y una mujer. A diferencia de los soldados, iban sin casco y a cara descubierta, si bien utilizaban una variante liviana del traje de sus tropas.

Él era un varón bello y calvo, de piel oscura. Ella, una hembra hermosa y blanca, de piel tan pálida como la porcelana. La mirada de ambos era fría, distante, inhumana.

Louise lo supo: _aquellos dos alienígenas podían verse como terrícolas, pero no lo eran_.

Sus nombres eran Nam-Ek y Aethyr. Ambos eran discípulos de Zod. Y ambos seguían en ese momento las órdenes de su comandante, quien desde la nave-madre les indicaba que barrieran con el ejército terrestre.

Los dos kryptonianos, sintiendo sus células cargándose con el poder del Sol amarillo, volaron directamente hacia los tanques apostados cerca y a base de puñetazos y visión de calor, acabaron con todo y con todos. Mientras el dúo superpoderoso hacía solo todo el trabajo de aniquilar a sus rivales, los soldados enfundados en negras armaduras esperaron pacientemente formados en fila. El comandante de la flota invasora no tardó en hacerse conocer, enviando una transmisión a nivel global con su imagen y sus palabras. Esto fue lo que dijo:

-Habitantes de la Tierra… Mi nombre es Ty-Zor, hijo de Kata-Zor, mano derecha y fiel seguidor del General Zod, líder absoluto y supremo del planeta Krypton. He venido aquí por una razón muy importante. ¡Presten atención! No les será repetido.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. El kryptoniano continuó, luego de una larga pausa.

-He pasado los últimos 20 años terrestres buscando algo. Para ser más exactos, a alguien. Mi viaje nos ha llevado a una docena de mundos antes que este, pero aún no he encontrado a mi objetivo. Por eso, estamos aquí ahora, para hallar al perdido.

Ty-Zor hizo una nueva pausa. Sonrió siniestramente.

-Si se esconde aquí, entre ustedes, más le vale revelarse. Continuaremos atacando hasta que lo haga y no sólo nos limitaremos a esta urbe. Extenderemos la masacre al resto de su patético planeta.

Exclamaciones de espanto, genuino terror, siguieron a este terrible anuncio. En todos los rincones del mundo se estremecieron de pavor. Y aquello solo era el preludio de la destrucción por venir…

* * *

Dentro de la seguridad del laboratorio subterráneo bajo el edificio de Lexcorp, el General Lee y Luthor contemplaron la advertencia del extraterrestre. Ambos se miraron entre sí y luego lo hicieron al cohete medio destrozado que se hallaba en el centro de la estancia.

-Tenía usted razón – concedió Lex – Vinieron por él.

-Esto es un desastre, Doctor. Un auténtico y jodido desastre – se quejó el militar – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Bromea? Ya los ha visto. Son dueños de una tecnología años luz delante de la nuestra. Además, ya vio lo que estos dos pueden hacer…

Lex tecleó algo en su terminal. Una imagen de Nam-Ek y Aethyr apareció en una pantalla.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedan hacer eso? – señaló el General al verlos destrozar tanques con sus manos desnudas y soportar la lluvia de cientos de balas sin salir rasguñados, siquiera.

-Sólo puedo especular, teorizar… Son dos superhombres.

-¿Superhombres?

-Por alguna razón indeterminada todavía, sus cuerpos se llenaron de un poder que antes no tenían. Quizás la clave para hallar la forma de derrotarlos esté ahí.

-¡Pues trabaje en eso, Doc! ¡Ya mismo! – el General tomó de nuevo su teléfono celular. Marcó un número.

-¿A quién llama?

-¿Y a quién más? ¡Al Pentágono! Voy a avisarles de que todavía seguimos aquí, con vida. Con suerte, eso evitará que la solución nuclear pueda ser utilizada… por ahora.

* * *

Calvin había subido a la cima de un rascacielos de un salto, para tener una visión panorámica del desastre. La ciudad a sus pies ardía en llamas. Las naves voladoras, más los dos kryptonianos estaban provocando una colosal matanza.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó, todavía shockeado de ver a otros seres capaces de hacer lo mismo que él.

-NAM-EK Y AETHYR – dijo la voz de Brainiac, surgiendo del cristal – DISCIPULOS DEL INFAME GENERAL ZOD, JUNTO CON TY-ZOR.

-Ese tipo… ¿Es el que me busca? ¿El que quiso impedir que mis verdaderos padres me salvaran enviándome a la Tierra?

-TY-ZOR ES EL HIJO DE KATA-ZOR, MANO DERECHA DEL GENERAL ZOD Y UNO DE LOS VILLANOS MÁS INFAMES DE KRYPTON – le informó Brainiac – Y LO QUE REALMENTE BUSCA ES EL DISPOSITIVO QUE TIENES EN TU MANO.

-El cristal… ¿Para qué lo quiere? ¿Para qué sirve?

-"LA LUZ DE KRYPTON" ES UNA FUENTE DE PODER INCALCULABLE. UTILIZADA COMO ARMA SIGNIFICARIA EL FINAL DEL UNIVERSO. TU PADRE, JOR-EL, LO ENVIÓ CONTIGO A ESTE PLANETA PARA EVITAR QUE LOS DISCIPULOS DE ZOD LO ROBARAN.

-Creo que todavía no lo entiendo bien del todo – reconoció Calvin – Deberás contarme más…

-Y LO HARÉ. EVENTUALMENTE. AHORA, LA PRIORIDAD SON LOS HABITANTES INDEFENSOS DE ESTE MUNDO. SÓLO EXISTE UN SER CAPAZ DE DETENER A ESOS CRIMINALES Y ESE ERES TÚ.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-ENFRENTANDOTE A ELLOS. COMBATIENDOLOS.

-Pero… pero… ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-DEBES. NO PARARAN HASTA DESTRUIR LA TIERRA.

-¡Pero nadie puede saber que yo tengo poderes! Mis padres me lo advirtieron…

-RECONOZCO QUE LAS INTENCIONES DE TUS PADRES ADOPTIVOS HAN SIDO NOBLES Y QUE SÓLO BUSCABAN PROTEGERTE, KAL-EL, PERO ESTO ES ALGO QUE SOLAMENTE TÚ PODRAS SOLUCIONAR. ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE ENFRENTARSE A TY-ZOR Y SUS SOLDADOS Y VENCERLOS.

Calvin no dijo nada. De repente, su aguda visión captó a Louise Lane en mitad de la zona de guerra y vio cómo los dos kryptonianos la rodeaban, a ella y al fotógrafo que la acompañaba. La muchacha estaba en peligro.

-Louise… - murmuró.

-DEBES SALVARLA, KAL-EL – le urgió Brainiac – DEBES SALVARLOS A TODOS. ES LO QUE TU PADRE HUBIERA QUERIDO. TANTO EL VERDADERO COMO EL ADOPTIVO. ¡NO PUEDES DEJARLOS MORIR!

Calvin frunció el ceño. Tomó una resolución.

-Lo haré – dijo y se dispuso a volar hasta allá. Brainiac lo detuvo.

-ESPERA.

-¿Qué pasa?

-NO PUEDES IR ASI – declaró la inteligencia artificial – DEBES VESTIR UN UNIFORME PARA EL COMBATE.

-¿Qué importa la ropa en este momento, Brainiac? ¡Necesitan mi ayuda!

-ASI ES. PERO DEBES VESTIR APROPIADAMENTE PARA LA LUCHA. AGUARDA UN MOMENTO, POR FAVOR…

El cristal en su mano aumentó su brillo. Se produjo un destello, como un relámpago. Cuando acabó, Calvin se hallaba vestido con un curioso traje azul y una capa roja sobre su espalda. En su pecho, un escudo se había formado. Un escudo con una letra "S" en el medio.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa este símbolo?

-ES EL EMBLEMA DE LA CASA DE EL – le informó Brainiac. Su voz ya no surgía del cristal, provenía de la hebilla del cinturón que llevaba puesto con el uniforme – EL TRAJE QUE LLEVAS PUESTO RESISTIRA LOS RIGORES A LOS QUE TE SOMETERAS. NI EL FUEGO NI LAS EXPLOSIONES LO DAÑARAN. ESTÁ FABRICADO CON UN TEJIDO ESPECIAL CONFECCIONADO CON NANITES INTELIGENTES.

-Hablas desde otra parte. ¿Ya no estás más en el cristal?

-MI CONCIENCIA DEBIA ABANDONARLO PARA PODERTE SERVIR MEJOR. MEDIANTE ESTE ENLACE PERMANENTE, TÚ Y YO ESTAREMOS EN MEJOR CONTACTO. AHORA, VE. ¡HAZLE FRENTE A LOS ENEMIGOS SIN TEMOR!

Calvin guardó el cristal entre sus ropas. Pegó un salto y salió volando directamente hacia su destino…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

Nam-Ek y Aethyr rodeaban peligrosamente a Louise y a Jimmy. La reportera retrocedió, cautelosamente, pero su compañero no. Esgrimiendo su cámara de fotos sacó una instantánea detrás de otra a la pareja de aliens.

-Pero que fastidio – dijo Aethyr, cuando el flash de la cámara volvió a tomarle una foto – ¿Qué extraño dispositivo es este? – la kryptoniana alargó la mano y tomó el aparato, robándoselo a Olsen fácilmente.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemela! – protestó el fotógrafo, ofuscado.

-Jim… No creo que eso sea una buena idea – le susurró Louise, cada vez más atemorizada. La mirada que Nam-Ek le estaba dirigiendo iba cargada de auténtico deseo… un malsano deseo por poseerla.

-Que tecnología tan primitiva – Aethyr estudió la cámara con aprehensión. Olsen volvió a exigir que le fuera devuelta su herramienta de trabajo – ¿Quieres esto, hombrecito? ¿De verdad?

-Devuélmela – insistió Jimmy, tozudo.

Aethyr sonrió. Fue una sonrisa siniestra. Con una sola mano apretó y destrozó la cámara en pedazos.

-Oh, rayos…

Nam-Ek se acercó aún más a Louise, casi rozándola. La muchacha morena se molestó. Olvidándose de sus propias recomendaciones de cautela y precaución, le dio un empujón al lascivo extraterrestre… o lo intentó. Nam-Ek ni se movió de su sitio. Es más, la aferró con fuerza del brazo.

-Una hembra sumamente atractiva – comentó – Me preguntó si la copulación con ella será posible…

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! – protestó Louise.

-¡Déjala en paz!

El grito vino acompañado de una ráfaga de viento. De repente, Nam-Ek fue arrojado hacia la distancia, estrellándose contra un edificio y quedando enterrado entre cascotes. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Louise no llegó a ver a su salvador, pero Aethyr sí. Frunciendo el ceño, voló al encuentro de la figura azul y rojo que la esperaba no muy lejos de allí, flotando en el aire.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Al fin das la cara! – exclamó la kryptoniana, con una expresión malévola en el rostro – Te hemos buscado durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

Calvin no dijo nada. Miró a la mujer seriamente.

-Ese fue un buen golpe – continuó diciendo ella – Sin embargo, también fue inútil. Nam-Ek ha regresado.

Y era cierto. El otro kryptoniano de raza negra también flotaba cerca de ellos. Se masajeaba la mejilla izquierda despacio.

-Dolió – dijo. Una torva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Muy bien. Te has puesto fuerte, Kal-El. Pero no eres rival para nosotros…

La pareja de extraterrestres se disponía a atacarlo, cuando la voz de alto de su comandante los detuvo. Ty-Zor estaba allí: flotando también en el aire, con su armadura negra y su capa, el villano se veía aterrador.

-Aethyr, Nam-Ek… yo me haré cargo – declaró – Vuelvan a la nave, a sus puestos.

Sin poner ni una objeción, el dúo se marchó volando hacia la nave-nodriza, dejando a los dos contendientes solos. Ty-Zor sonrió de forma muy malévola.

-Kal-El. ¡Al fin! – exclamó – Esperaba que, al menos, te hicieras una mínima idea de los problemas que me has causado. Los años que hemos pasado buscándote a través de docenas de sistemas esterales… Tienes algo que me pertenece. ¡Entrégamelo!

Calvin se cruzó de brazos, impávido. Ty-Zor aguardó.

-¿Es que no me has escuchado? – insistió.

-Lo he hecho perfectamente. No te daré nada. Márchate. Y llévate a los tuyos contigo.

Ty-Zor rió a carcajadas. Luego le descargó un puñetazo. Fue un solo golpe. Calvin lo recibió y salió disparado por el aire yendo a parar a la cima de un rascacielos. Allí aterrizó de pie, tomó envión y volvió a la carga, llevándose por delante a su rival como un bólido de acero. Ty-Zor y él acabaron hundiéndose en la tierra, desapareciendo bajo la superficie en medio de una atronadora explosión.

No muy lejos de la zona, Louise Lane escuchó la detonación y percibió la vibración del feroz temblor que le siguió. Todavía estaba alucinada con lo que había sucedido como para preocuparse en correr a buscar refugio.

-¿Viste eso? – preguntó a Jimmy. El fotógrafo estaba agachado hurgando entre los restos de su cámara, buscando algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que me salvó! ¿Lo viste?

-Negativo. Lo único que alcancé a distinguir fue un manchón rojo y azul. Pero oí la voz, eso sí.

Silencio. Louise esperó un momento, pensando que su compañero seguiría hablando. Cuando se hizo evidente que no pensaba hacerlo, prosiguió.

-¿Y qué te pareció?

-¿Eh?

-¡La voz, Jimmy! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿De quién crees que fue?

-Lo ignoro. Supongo que será otro como ellos, pero bueno… _¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!_

Olsen extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de los restos de la cámara.

-¡La tarjeta de memoria está intacta! – festejó – ¡Las fotos están a salvo!

-Mi Dios – Louise le dio la espalda. Preocupada, se dedicó a mirar en dirección de donde había venido el sonido de la explosión y el temblor. Una corazonada le decía que pronto vería a su misterioso salvador cara a cara.

Hundiéndose a través de la tierra a cierta profundidad, Ty-Zor y Calvin acabaron cayendo en mitad de una estación del metro. La gente, que se había refugiado allí escapando de la invasión en la superficie, salió disparada en estampida por los túneles en un intento de poner distancia de la pelea.

Calvin comprendió que la vida de inocentes estaba en juego y de una patada, envió a Ty-Zor por el mismo agujero por el que habían caído. No tardó en seguirle, volando velozmente tras él. Ya de nuevo en el aire, el villano volvió a enfrentarlo. Si Calvin esperaba encontrar miedo en sus ojos, se equivocó. Ty-Zor seguía observándolo con desprecio.

-Eres idiota, Kal-El. ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme! Dame lo que vine a buscar y únete a nosotros. ¡Las filas de Zod siempre están dispuestas a recibir a nuevos reclutas!

-No sé quién sea ese "Zod", pero se me hace que debe ser muy mala persona. No, gracias.

Lejos de reírse, Ty-Zor lo miró con seriedad.

-Es cierto… lo había olvidado – admitió – Tú llegaste aquí en la nave en la que te metió tu padre siendo un bebé. No conoces toda la historia, ¿verdad?

La no respuesta de Calvin provocó la burlona hilaridad del villano de Krypton. Ty-Zor descendió sobre la cornisa de un edificio alto. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Déjame que te lo cuente. Me imagino que a estas alturas, solo sabrás una parte – dijo – Provenimos del planeta Krypton, tú y yo. Somos parte de una raza gloriosa y tecnológicamente avanzada. Una estirpe genéticamente pura de superhombres cuyas hazañas y méritos han trascendido a las estrellas…

Ty-Zor cerró los ojos soñadoramente, mientras recordaba. Su forma de hablar era hipnotizante. Calvin escuchó sin interrumpirle.

-Krypton fue gobernado durante incontables periodos de tiempo por el Consejo, un grupo de autoproclamados sabios, líderes y científicos. Su tiranía, férrea, aplastante, asfixiante, acabó cuando una voz se alzó en disenso. La voz de la libertad, del auténtico monarca de nuestros destinos: _el General Zod_. El único hombre que se atrevió a desafiar al omnipotente y omnisapiente Consejo. No estaba solo – Ty-Zor abrió los ojos. Miró a Calvin – Muchos creímos en sus ideales libertadores y le seguimos. Entre ellos, estaba mi padre, Kata-Zor, su mano derecha…

"Pero también hubo quienes se nos opusieron. Tu padre, Jor-El, fue uno de ellos. ¡Él nos arrebató el arma que nos daría la victoria final! _La Luz de Krypton_. ¡Con ella, Zod hubiera sido amo y señor no solo de nuestro planeta, sino del universo entero! Cuando Jor-El envió el dispositivo junto a ti, condenó a Krypton a la extinción…"

"Luego de la guerra, el planeta entero quedó devastado. Habíamos ganado, sí, pero heredamos un mundo muerto, estéril. Solo recuperando la _"Luz de Krypton"_ las cosas podían mejorar. Pero no sabíamos dónde estaba…"

Ty-Zor sonrió, maligno.

-Interrogamos a tus padres. Ni Jor-El ni Lara revelaron la ubicación exacta de tu paradero. Mi padre los torturó. Y lo hizo hasta saciarse. Pero jamás hablaron. De modo que me ordenó ejecutarlos y partir inmediatamente en tu búsqueda, aunque para ello tardáramos años. Si, Kal-El… _¡Yo maté a tus padres! ¡Mia fue la mano que acabó con sus miserables vidas!_

Calvin estaba boquiabierto. Totalmente en shock. La revelación había resultado ser demasiado para él. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Ty-Zor se sintió complacido.

-Eso… Todo eso que ha dicho… ¿Es verdad? – murmuró.

-KAL-EL – respondió Brainiac, hablándole desde el enlace de la hebilla de su cinturón – ME TEMO QUE LO ES. PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO, NO ES RELEVANTE. ¡LA VIDA DE LA TIERRA ESTÁ EN JUEGO!

Pero Calvin ya no lo oía. Al obtener la confirmación que deseaba su pecho se agitó. Una sensación tantos años contenida, reprimida, salió a flote. Una sensación que pugnaba por exteriorizarse…

 _¡Ira! ¡Odio! ¡Furia!_

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, dos potentes tizones, teas encendidas. Un grito feroz surgió de su garganta. Un alarido animal, fiero.

Ty-Zor ni se inmutó. Se tocó una unidad adherida al brazo derecho de su armadura y esperó. En una fracción de segundo, un haz de color verde salió disparado desde la nave-madre e impactó en Calvin, aplastándolo contra la calle. Una ráfaga de energía esmeralda interminable, tremenda y mortífera.

-La sensación que experimentas ahora, se llama "dolor" – Ty-Zor voló hacia él, colocándose fuera del haz de luz verde. Bajo aquel brillo, Calvin se sentía impotente, débil, dolorido – Esta radiación es provocada por un mineral extraído de nuestro planeta de origen. Podemos llamarlo "Kryptonita". En altas dosis concentradas como la que estás recibiendo, puede ser mortal… con esto, sólo con esto, puedo matarte.

Ty-Zor volvió a tocarse la unidad ubicada en su brazo derecho. El rayo de Kryptonita se apagó. En el piso, Calvin jadeaba intentando recuperarse.

-Dame lo que quiero y te dejaré vivir – le propuso el villano.

-¡Nunca!

-Kal-El… ¡Eres un idiota!

El rayo volvió a activarse. La ráfaga esmeralda bajó desde la nave alien como un fuego, como lava ardiendo. Al menos, así sentía Calvin su cuerpo bajo sus efectos. Sumado al atroz dolor que lo dejaba sin oxígeno, estaba la debilidad extrema. Se desplomó en el asfalto, revolviéndose, retorciéndose. Intentó luchar en vano contra aquello que envenenaba sus células, que lo mataba.

Ty-Zor apagó el proyector otra vez. La agonía acabó. Al menos, hasta que lo volviera a encender… pero quiso el destino que no hubiera necesidad.

Al retorcerse en el suelo, el cristal azul había caído de sus ropas, quedando a la vista. Los ojos de Ty-Zor se abrieron como platos. _¡Allí estaba lo que había estado buscando durante 20 años!_

-Al fin – Ty-Zor se agachó y tomó el cristal. Calvin intentó detenerlo patéticamente, aferrándose a su pie. El otro kryptoniano se limitó simplemente a patearlo. Débil como estaba, Calvin no pudo hacer nada – Idiota. Si me lo hubieras dado antes, te habrías ahorrado esta humillación. No importa. Como pago por tu osadía, antes de volver a Krypton, destruiré este planeta que te cobijó durante todos estos años. Disfruta de este mundo en los pocos minutos que le quedan, Kal-El. _¡Serán los últimos!_

Ty-Zor se marchó volando, de regreso a su nave. Impotente, agotado, Calvin acabó perdiendo el conocimiento y desmayándose.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

Louise acabó separándose de Jimmy Olsen. Como el fotógrafo parecía estar más interesado en los restos de su cámara y en la tarjeta de memoria de la misma antes que en los acontecimientos que se sucedían a su alrededor, la reportera del Planet lo dejó y caminó en dirección donde instantes antes Calvin y Ty-Zor pelearan. Las calles de Metrópolis estaban desiertas. No era para menos; con esa inmensa nave espacial allá arriba, la muchacha morena no podía culparles por estar asustados.

Halló a Calvin tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Al principio, no atinó a hacer nada, muda del asombro como estaba. No por el traje insólito que el otro llevaba puesto, más bien por haberlo reconocido. No es que hubiera tenido mucho trato con él, pero si había nacido con un don, Louise estaba segura de que era su privilegiada memoria fotográfica. Cuando veía un rostro, lo recordaba con cada detalle. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara. Ella lo veía una vez y podía recordarlo a la perfección. Y, de hecho, eso mismo sucedía ahora.

-¿Calvin Ellis? – susurró - ¿Cómo…?

-SEÑORITA LANE – dijo una voz. No la del desmayado. Había sido una voz electrónica, más bien. Había surgido de alguna parte del traje de Calvin – NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA.

-¿Quién… Quién habla?

-NO TEMA. MI NOMBRE ES BRAINIAC. SOY UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL. AHORA, KAL-EL LA NECESITA…

-¿Kal-El?

-ES EL NOMBRE KRYPTONIANO DE CALVIN.

-De modo que también es uno de ellos.

-NO EXACTAMENTE. CALVIN PELEA POR USTED Y POR SU PLANETA. FUE ÉL QUIEN LA SALVÓ MOMENTOS ATRÁS Y QUIEN AHORA NECESITA SU AYUDA. URGENTE.

Louise no lo pensó más. Se agachó ante el cuerpo caído.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿SABE APLICAR MASAJES RCP?

-Sí.

-PUES HAGALO. YA. CALVIN ESTÁ COLAPSANDO. ¡REANIMELO!

Louise se puso a ello. Hizo las maniobras de resucitación apropiadas. Nada sucedió.

-No está funcionando…

-USTED SIGA. INSUFLE OXIGENO POR SU BOCA Y LUEGO RETIRESE UN PASO HACIA ATRÁS, POR FAVOR.

-¿Por qué?

-SOLO HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO.

El tono de "Brainiac" había sido imperativo. Louise obedeció. Juntó su boca con la de Calvin e insufló oxígeno. Después se retiró unos centímetros.

-DESCARGA EN TRES, DOS, UNO… YA – Brainiac hizo saltar el cuerpo de Calvin con una descarga eléctrica, como si hubiera sido una maquina desfibriladora – SIGA CON EL RCP, SRTA. LANE. Y NO SE OLVIDE DEL OXIGENO. DESPUES REPITA LA ACCION: ALEJESE UN POCO Y DEJEME PRODUCIR LA DESCARGA.

Y así fue como entre los dos –maquina inteligente y mujer humana– atendieron a Calvin hasta que este volvió a reaccionar y despertó, sobresaltado. Sus ojos y los de Louise se cruzaron entonces y ninguno atinó a decir nada, hasta que…

-Gracias – murmuró él, avergonzado.

-Eres uno de ellos – replicó ella – Lo sabias todo este tiempo y no se lo has dicho a nadie. ¿Por qué?

-Es… difícil de explicar. Es una historia bien larga – Calvin miró hacia el cielo, a la nave alien – Me temo que no tengo tiempo de contártela ahora.

-Pero lo harás – insistió ella.

-Lo haré. Sólo te pido un favor: _no se lo digas a nadie todavía_. Cuando esto acabe, y si termina bien, prometo contarte toda la historia.

-Hecho – pese a la gravedad de la situación, Louise sonrió – Ahora, ve y patéales el culo a esos malditos.

Calvin también sonrió. Tambaleándose, se puso de pie. Podía sentir cómo la fuerza y el poder regresaban a su cuerpo.

-Brainiac – llamó.

-¿SÍ, KAL-EL?

-Dime cómo puedo derrotar a esos criminales.

-ESTIMO QUE EN UNA PELEA CUERPO A CUERPO CONTRA TODOS ELLOS, LAS PROBABILIDADES DE ÉXITO SON MINIMAS. SIN EMBARGO, HAY UNA FORMA DE ZANJAR ESTE ASUNTO.

-¿Cuál es?

-DENTRO DE SU NAVE, TY-ZOR TIENE UN PROYECTOR DE LA ZONA FANTASMA. DEBES INTRODUCIRTE EN SU NAVE Y ASI PODRÉ REPROGRAMARLO Y ENVIARLO A ÉL A ESE LUGAR.

-¿Qué es la "Zona Fantasma"?

-UNA DIMENSIÓN FUERA DE ESTE CONTINUO ESPACIO-TIEMPO. UN LUGAR DE EXILIO INCORPOREO. UNA VEZ ALLI, JAMAS PODRA VOLVER.

-¿Puedes hacer que esa cosa lo envíe a él y a sus tropas allí?

-PUEDO.

-Muy bien. ¡Pues vamos a ello!

Calvin pegó un salto y salió volando. Louise lo vio subir hasta la nave alien y penetrar su casco de un solo golpe. Con una sonrisa en los labios, le deseó suerte.

Antes de que Calvin entrara en su nave, Ty-Zor se comunicaba con su padre, Kata-Zor, mediante una pantalla holográfica. El rostro barbado y sombrío que lo miraba desde años luz de distancia, en el desolado planeta Krypton, no expresaba ni alegría ni regocijo ante la revelación del éxito en la misión de su hijo. Ty-Zor supo que algo malo había sucedido en su hogar durante su ausencia.

-Zod ha muerto – declaró Kata-Zor. La sonrisa de su hijo se esfumó de su rostro.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde tu larga ausencia, han pasado muchas cosas aquí. Una enfermedad mortal ha infectado a la población. Sospechamos de una venganza póstuma de un grupo de terroristas y disidentes al que creíamos erradicados, los Black Zero. El General Zod fue una de las tantas víctimas de esta nueva arma biológica…

-Demonios.

-Krypton está muriendo – las palabras de Kata-Zor calaron hondo en su hijo – Necesitamos hallar pronto un nuevo planeta donde vivir.

-¡Entonces, ese planeta será la Tierra! Padre, aquí, bajo un Sol amarillo, hemos desarrollado grandes poderes. ¡Vendrás aquí, junto con el resto de los nuestros y ahora que la _"Luz de Krypton"_ es nuestra, la victoria está asegurada! ¡La Doctrina de Zod seguirá viva!

-Olvídate de Zod. Es historia.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Dame las coordenadas espaciales de ese planeta. Voy a reunirme contigo. ¡Es hora de que todos conozcan a su nuevo líder supremo! _¡YO!_

Pero justo en ese momento –y antes de que Ty-Zor dijera algo siquiera– se produjo un estallido. La comunicación con Kata-Zor se cortó y las alarmas salieron disparadas.

Calvin Ellis estaba allí.

* * *

Guiado por Brainiac, Calvin buscó el proyector de la Zona Fantasma. No tardó en hallarlo y mediante un enlace inalámbrico, la IA manipuló los controles del aparato para reprogramarlo…

-SOLO ME TOMARÁ UNOS SEGUNDOS – declaró – MI CONEXIÓN POR EL SUB-ESPACIO VA TODO LO RAPIDO QUE MI LIMITADA SITUACION ACTUAL ME LO PERMITE.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-QUE CUANDO ESTO ACABE, KAL-EL (PARA BIEN O PARA MAL), VAMOS A TENER QUE PENSAR EN UN CUERPO DONDE ALMACENAR MI MEMORIA Y MI BANCO DE DATOS.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Tropas de soldados enfundados en negras armaduras acudieron a enfrentarse con el intruso.

-QUE NO TE AMEDRENTEN. EN REALIDAD, NO SON SERES DE CARNE Y SANGRE – le informó Brainiac – SE TRATA DE ROBOTS. DETECTO TAN SÓLO TRES KRYPTONIANOS A BORDO DE TODA LA NAVE: TY-ZOR, NAM-EK Y AETHYR.

-Con que… ¿Robots? ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

Calvin les disparó una ráfaga de visión de calor a plena potencia. Inmediatamente todos los autómatas estallaron en pedazos y se derritieron. Otra tanda pasó a ocupar el puesto de los caídos y recibió igual trato. Cuando el ejército invasor quedó aniquilado, su comandante y sus dos lacayos hicieron acto de presencia.

-Bien. Zanjemos esto como debe hacerse – dijo Ty-Zor - ¡Aethyr! ¡Nam-Ek! ¡Prepárense para aniquilar a este idiota!

Calvin se puso en guardia. El trio de enemigos poderosos se le acercaron por diferentes direcciones: Aethyr por la izquierda, Nam-Ek por la derecha y Ty-Zor por el centro.

-¡Esto acaba aquí, Kal-El! – le dijo – ¡Vamos a matarte!

-REPROGRAMACION DEL PROYECTOR DE LA ZONA FANTASMA, COMPLETADA – anunció Brainiac – ACTIVANDO.

Un vórtice de oscuridad, un hoyo negro, se abrió. Succionaba todo lo que tenía ante sí con voracidad. Las primeras víctimas fueron Aethyr y Nam-Ek. Gritando, la pareja fue arrastrada a la Zona Fantasma.

-KAL-EL… CREO QUE ES MOMENTO DE IRSE.

-Lo sé, Brainiac. Pero primero, hay algo que debo hacer…

Sosteniéndose para no ser tragado por el vendaval que generaba el vórtice, Calvin llegó hasta donde Ty-Zor se aferraba como podía a una columna de metal. Con un rápido movimiento, le quitó de entre sus ropas el cristal azul, la _"Luz de Krypton"_.

Ty-Zor se resistió e intentó recuperar el dispositivo, pero la fuerza del viento lo hizo soltarse de su asidero. El agujero negro lo hubiera tragado sin más, de no haberlo aferrado Calvin de un brazo a último momento. Sorprendido, Ty-Zor lo observó a los ojos.

-Kal-El… ¿Vas a salvar mi vida, después de todo? – una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro – Cuanta nobleza…

-Nada de eso. Sólo quería que te quede claro quién te está mandando _directamente_ al mismísimo infierno, nada más, maldito asesino – dijo y lo soltó.

Ty-Zor gritó… y desapareció en el rugiente corazón del vórtice.

Calvin utilizó todas sus fuerzas y salió volando a contracorriente del viento, escapando de la nave por donde había entrado. Lo hizo justo a tiempo. Detrás de él, el acorazado alienígena colapsó hundiéndose en sí mismo y desapareció, implosionando hacia la Zona Fantasma.

Fue el fin de la amenaza.

Al menos, por ahora…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Metrópolis.**

 **Algunas horas más tarde.**

-…Los daños materiales a la ciudad se calculan en miles de millones de dólares, señor – informó el General Lee, hablando por su teléfono celular con el Presidente – Sí, señor. En este momento, las tropas se están preparando para asistir a las autoridades locales… sí, también están los de la Guardia Nacional y Asistencia Civil… Sí, le prometo que averiguaremos qué pasó con esos aliens y adónde fueron, no se preocupe… adiós, señor.

Lee cortó. Suspiró ruidosamente y se volvió hacia Lex Luthor.

-Dígame que tenemos algo concreto, Dr. – pidió.

-Lo tenemos. De hecho, tenemos mucho – Luthor tecleó en una computadora – Estas imágenes han sido tomadas por todas las cámaras de seguridad operativas en la zona…

En varias pantallas, se veían tomas de Calvin luchando contra Ty-Zor. Lex oprimió un botón y una imagen se congeló en el héroe.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué clase de criatura es? – preguntó el militar, observándolo.

-El que los otros vinieron a buscar. El extraterrestre que llegó en el cohete que tenemos, General.

Lee guardó silencio. Miró la imagen de Calvin.

-Se ve humano. Es decir, si no fuera por ese extraño traje…

Luthor frunció el ceño.

-General… le pido permiso para hablar libremente.

-Lo tiene usted.

-Si bien está claro que ese alienígena luchó contra los otros y les venció… ¿Qué tal si todo fuera una tapadera?

-Perdón, ¿Cómo dice?

-Parece que ha salvado a la Tierra, pero su presencia entre nosotros podría tener oscuros fines. ¿Quién no dice que ahora que ha hecho desaparecer a los otros, no pretenda gobernarnos?

-¿Insinúa que ese alien tiene una agenda oculta?

-No lo insinúo: _lo afirmo_. General, estoy convencido de que hoy presenciamos un hecho de suma trascendencia histórica. Me parece que debería ir llamando a su gente en el Pentágono y que nos pongamos a trabajar enserio para evitar que lo de hoy no vuelva a repetirse nunca más.

El militar asintió. Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

-Me ha convencido, Doctor. Esto es demasiado grande y peligroso. Voy a llamar al Pentágono… Ah, y considérese contratado. Si se desarrolla un proyecto armamentístico contra ese… invasor, utilizaré toda mi influencia para ponerlo a usted y a Lexcorp liderándolo.

Lee le dio la espalda. Secretamente complacido, Luthor sonrió y miró la imagen congelada en la pantalla de Calvin, jurando que no descansaría jamás hasta no haber borrado de la existencia a ese extraterrestre de una vez por todas.

* * *

Calvin –vestido de civil y sin su traje superheroico– observaba cómo los bomberos trabajaban en la ciudad para apagar los incendios. La gente que había huido al comienzo de la invasión regresaba a sus hogares de a poco y se encontraban con la dura tarea de la reconstrucción.

Repentinamente, su celular sonó. Atendió la llamada. Era su madre. Había estado intentando comunicarse con él durante todo el asunto, sin poderlo lograr.

-¡Estaba muy preocupada! – exclamó – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mamá. Estoy bien. Quédate tranquila.

-He estado viendo las noticias…

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Alguien tocó a Calvin en el hombro. Este se volvió y vio a Louise Lane.

-Me debes algo – le recordó. El joven asintió.

-¿Hijo? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Qué sucede?

-Luego hablamos, Ma. Tengo algo que hacer. Después te llamo – se despidió y cortó.

* * *

Calvin y Louise se reunieron en el interior de un restaurante. Sentados en la intimidad de un reservado, el muchacho le contó toda la historia. No omitió ningún detalle; por alguna razón, hablar de ello con alguien fuera de su círculo íntimo y familiar le resultó liberador.

Louise lo escuchó de inicio a final, sin interrumpirlo. Apenas sí había tomado el café que había pedido. Cuando Calvin acabó con su historia, se produjo un largo y un poco tenso silencio.

-De modo que esa es la verdad – reconoció él, suspirando – Y ahora, tú también la conoces. No puedo evitar que cuentes esta primicia, es cierto. Pero al menos creo que ahora sabes lo dura y difícil que ha sido mi vida – bajó la vista, mirando la mesa – Estoy totalmente en tus manos.

Silencio de nuevo. Al menos, por un rato. Louise pensó en lo bien que le vendría fumar un cigarrillo en semejante momento, pero al toque recordó que hacía mucho que había dejado el vicio de la nicotina.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Quizás, algún día – dijo – Pero quédate tranquilo. No diré nada.

Calvin alzó la mirada. Louise se apuró a corregirse.

-Es decir… no diré nada _sobre ti_ , Calvin Ellis. Sí pienso hablar y mucho sobre tu "alter ego"… porque tienes uno, ¿verdad?

-Pues…

-¿Es en serio? ¿No tienes un nombre para la "otra personalidad"? De él voy a tener que hablar. La gente querrá conocer una versión convincente de este "superhéroe" que les ha salvado la vida. ¿No tienes ningún apodo en mente para utilizar? ¿Nada de nada, de nada?

-No.

-Okey, okey… Déjame pensar a mí… _Hum_ … Ahora caigo. ¿Qué significa la "S" en tu pecho?

-No es una "S". Es el símbolo de la Casa de El.

-Pues a mí me parece una "S" y lo mismo le va a pasar al público. Es una "S"… _humm_ …- Louise pensó detenidamente - ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal… SUPERMAN?

-Suena…

-¿Qué?

-No sé… no te ofendas, pero creo que voy a sentirme raro cuando la gente comience a llamarme _"Superman"_.

-Tiene su encanto – Louise sonrió – Tú déjamelo a mí. Por cierto, Perry querrá hablar contigo. Si vas a trabajar con nosotros en el Planet como pretendías, mejor vas inventándote una excusa creíble para justificar tu ausencia durante la invasión.

-Oh. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Lo tengo decidido: **voy a renunciar**.

-¿Renunciar? ¡Pero si ni siquiera empezaste! ¿Por qué?

-La reciente crisis me ha hecho recapacitar sobre todo. Mi lugar en el mundo es una de esas cosas. Siendo reportero, no voy a poder proteger a la gente de grandes amenazas. Y no voy a poder ser Superman las 24 horas.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces tengo que buscar otra opción. Aspirar a algo más alto.

-Vaya. ¿Qué podría ser eso? ¿La política?

Calvin se la quedó mirando.

-Repite eso.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de la política? ¿Acaso planeas ser político?

-¿Sabes? No es una idea tan mala, después de todo…

* * *

Tal y como se lo había prometido, Louise no dijo nada sobre él en la siguiente nota de tapa del Daily Planet. Sí hablo y bastante de Superman, el misterioso visitante de otro mundo, el superhombre de raza negra que había salvado a la Tierra de su destrucción…

El periódico fue un rotundo éxito y se agotó en una sola tirada inmediatamente. Un exultante Perry White mandó a reimprimirlo. La reedición vendió aún más ejemplares que la anterior.

Mientras el mundo iba conociendo la _"versión oficial"_ de la historia de su nuevo salvador, Calvin se hizo de un tiempo para dos cosas: la primera fue regresar a Smallville a visitar a su madre y ponerla al tanto de todo lo que pasó. De ella obtuvo (como no podía ser de otra manera) consejo, apoyo y cariño. Y una opinión más que excelente sobre Louise Lane.

-Me gusta esa chica para ti, Cal.

-¡Oh, mamá! ¡Es sólo una amiga, nada más!

-Es en serio. Suena como muy prometedora. No la dejes escapar, hijo. Mujeres así como ella, no hay muchas en este mundo, desgraciadamente.

La segunda cosa que Calvin hizo fue volar directamente al círculo polar ártico, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Brainiac, construyó una enorme fortaleza subterránea en donde colocó el cristal azul. _"La Luz de Krypton"_ energizó las maquinas que Brainiac creó para ese sitio y le permitió a la IA fabricarse un cuerpo artificial independiente y autónomo, en el cual descargar su memoria y sus bancos de datos. Adoptando la forma de un avanzado androide con aspecto de un humano atractivo y rubio4, la IA se limitó a supervisar directamente los retoques finales que dejaron lista y operable lo que él llamo como _"La Fortaleza de la Soledad"_.

-Con el tiempo, le iremos agregando más cosas – dijo Brainiac, observando cómo trabajaban los robots que había creado para la excavación de nuevas galerías entre la roca y el hielo – Este sitio nos servirá para la ardua tarea que te espera, Kal-El: conducir los destinos de este mundo. Protegerlo de grandes amenazas. Ayudar a la humanidad en su largo camino evolutivo.

-¿Crees que lo lograré?

-Tranquilo. Preveo un 100 por 100 de éxito en nuestra misión. Sin embargo, hay que estar preparados. Es hora de que entres en la Universidad. Tu futura carrera política tiene que empezar por algún lado, ¿no te parece? – Brainiac sonrió.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **Metrópolis.**

 **Tiempo después…**

Calvin fue de compras a una tienda de ropa masculina. Luego, volvió al nuevo apartamento en el que vivía ahora. Frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, se vistió con un pulcro traje de saco y corbata. Miró su reflejo y frunció el ceño. Su imagen de estudiante universitario todavía no estaba completa. Le faltaba algo… pero, ¿qué?

- _Prueba con las gafas, como te sugerí_ – dijo la voz de Brainiac. Mediante la hebilla de su cinturón, el androide mantenía un contacto directo con su protegido.

Calvin se colocó las gafas. Como por arte de magia, la última pieza del puzzle encajó.

- _¿Y bien?_ – preguntó Brainiac.

-No está mal. ¿Cómo me ves en el papel de futuro Senador de los Estados Unidos?

- _Perfecto. Pero yo creo que llegaras más allá…_

-¿Bromeas?

- _Sabes que no. Llegará el día en que te convertirás en el Presidente de esta nación. Por lo pronto, ve a la Universidad y aprende. Aprende y aprende. El futuro es tuyo, Kal-El._

Con una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro, Calvin Ellis salió de su apartamento, tomó el bus y se dirigió a la Universidad de Metrópolis.

Aquellos fueron sus primeros pasos hacia un futuro glorioso.

EL PRINCIPIO…

* * *

 **1 No creo que el avezado lector necesite aclaración, pero por las dudas, se la voy a hacer: _esta Smallville se encuentra ubicada en Louisiana en vez de Kansas._ Creí un cambio justo de escenario para estar a tono con las raíces étnicas y raciales del personaje de Calvin.**

 **2 La versión utilizada de Perry White para este relato es la encarnación más moderna del personaje. A saber: la usada en la película _"Man Of Steel"_ de Zack Snyder, donde el actor de raza negra, Laurence Fishburne, lo interpretaba. Siendo el Superman de Tierra-23 un hombre de raza negra, creo que es justo que el editor del periódico para el cual trabaja tenga iguales condiciones étnicas.**

 **3 En realidad, en la versión del Superman de Tierra-23 en los comics de DC, los verdaderos padres de Calvin se llamaban _"Jorel"_ y _"Lara"_. Como este relato es una versión libre, he decidido mantener los nombres de la forma en la que se escriben clásicamente y que son familiares a todos los lectores del Hombre de Acero. Eso sí, estos Jor-El y Lara son de raza negra, respetando la idea original de Grant Morrison y de Tom Nguyen.**

 **4 El cuerpo que Brainiac adquiere en esta historia, es similar a la forma humana que tomaba en la serie de TV _"Smallville"_ , con la diferencia de que el actor imaginado aquí para encarnarlo sería Michael Fassbender (quien ya hiciera del androide David-8 en el film de CF _"Prometheus"_ ) y no James Marsters, como sí ocurría en la susodicha serie de TV.**


End file.
